


So Good You Won't Believe

by straightupcreepin



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 00:04:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14508105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/straightupcreepin/pseuds/straightupcreepin
Summary: Bucky knew, on a purely objective level, that Steve was attractive. And he knew that even though his best friend was the biggest most precious teddy bear of a goober in the entire damn world, Steve also had some semblance ofgame. There was a huge difference, it turned out, in knowing something from observation andknowingsomething from personal experience.





	So Good You Won't Believe

**Author's Note:**

> Bucky needed a date to Nat and Clint's wedding to make his ex jealous. Steve volunteered. Shenanigans ensue.
> 
> Title is from "Boogie Feet" by Kesha
> 
> _I wanna go get down,_  
>  You wanna come with me?  
> My moves are world-reknowned,  
> So good you won't believe

So, the problem was this:

Bucky knew, on a purely objective level, that Steve was attractive. And he knew that even though his best friend was the biggest most precious teddy bear of a goober in the entire damn world, Steve also had some semblance of _game_. There was a huge difference, it turned out, in knowing something from observation and _knowing_ something from personal experience.

Steve had every ounce of that game in play tonight and it was all directed at Bucky.

Which was great. It’s what Bucky wanted. But _Jesus_ , he had not been prepared for this.

Steve had dipped him on the dance floor. _Dipped him_ , like he was some kind of 1930s starlet. It had done things to Bucky. Fluttery things, in the general vicinity of his chest.

And now… Well.

“Do you think it’s working?” Steve murmured innocently, as he nosed behind Bucky’s ear.

Bucky made a strangled sound. “Buddy, even _I_ sort of believe you dragged me in here to get your hand down my pants.” He strove for some of his usual glib sarcasm, but his voice came out in an embarrassing squawk. “It’s working. It’s working a little _too_ well. What are you… _ah_ ,” oh God, Steve’s lips were on his neck now. Warning sirens were sounding in his ears, because this was so, so bad. Because it felt so, _so_ good. “What are you _doing_?!”

Steve pulled back just enough to look at him, eyes wide and innocent, but there was a tale-tell smirk tugging at his lips. “I’m just trying to help out a friend,” he protested with that angelic tone of voice everyone else fell for hook, line, and sinker.

Bucky, however, knew better.

“Stop helping!!” He hissed, tugging at his collar and swallowing thickly. “Or, don’t, just – be _less_ helpful. Before you give me a _heart attack_ , Jesus!”

Steve, damn him, laughed. “I thought you wanted it to be convincing,” he pointed out, and he was still all up in Bucky’s space, one hand on Bucky’s hip and the other wrapped around the back of Bucky’s neck, fingers scratching lightly at the little hairs at Bucky’s nape in a way that had Bucky’s brain threatening to short out. “You told me to bring my A game.”

“I was not prepared for your A game,” Bucky stated, solemn. May as well be honest, since his dick had decided to make its presence known about five seconds into Steve dragging Bucky into the coat closet and started kissing the breath out of him. He knew why Steve had done it. He knew it was because they’d overheard Sam and Riley make talk about leaving soon, and if there was ever going to be an opportunity to convince Riley that Bucky was one hundred percent completely _over_ him, this was it. _He_ knew the reasons. Little Bucky didn’t. (Well, not _little_ … he liked to think it was more like Adequately Sized Bucky, but… he was getting off track.) It was mildly humiliating.

“You’re Steve Rogers,” he continued. “You wear cardigans _unironically_ and still read the newspaper. Your A game was supposed to be like… a normal man’s _B_. No offense,” he added, because he was a good friend, and didn’t want to hurt Steve’s feelings or ego. Not that he thought Steve’s ego was in any danger of suffering injury, if the smug look on his face was any indication. Bastard. “You’re just… you know. _You_. I was expecting flowers or chocolates, pulling out my chair for me, shit like that. Old school chivalry. I was not expecting you to be all…” He waved a hand vaguely at everything _Steve_. “This.”

“I mean, if you’d prefer flowers…?” Steve queried, arching his brows with a teasing grin. He made a move as if to back away – and then laughed as Bucky quickly dug his fingers into his shoulders, holding him in place.

“No!” Bucky blurted, even as he felt the color rushing to his cheeks. God, this was embarrassing. “No, I didn’t… I didn’t say that. I mean, there is the plan and all.” He nodded towards the door of the coat closet, barely cracked open. “You promised we could give ‘im a show.”

“Right,” Steve agreed, meeting Bucky’s gaze with a look that was just a little too knowing. “Because that’s what this is all about, isn’t it? Riley.”

“Yes.” Bucky’s answer was as immediate and as it was untruthful. It had been, at the start of this. But somewhere over the course of the evening, between seeing all six feet of Steve in a perfectly tailored tux, getting spun around the dancefloor like he was the damn belle of the ball, and being shoved against the wall of the _coat closet_ so Steve could get his _lips_ and _hands_ on him… well. Somewhere Bucky had stopped thinking about Riley entirely. “I’m not gonna let him think he won this break up.”

“Mmhmm,” Steve placated, leaning in again to brush their noses together, lips hovering just over Bucky’s. Bucky felt his breath hitch, and this was how he was going to die. Yep. In a coat closet at Nat and Clint’s wedding reception, body pressed to Steve’s.

It was one hell of a way to go. He highly recommended it.

“That’s… I mean, that’s why I’m doing this,” he babbled, hyper aware of Steve’s presence, so very close. “Not because I want to climb you like a tree or anything.” He did. He very much did. “Just cause… my heart got stomped on, or whatever.”

“I know.” Steve’s lips ghosted over Bucky’s, tantalizing and sweet, and _oh_ , God, Bucky was in so much trouble.

“Not because I’m attracted to you.” Oh good. His mouth was still making words. That was great. That was fantastic. Except for the part where his brain had _completely gone offline_ and was no longer connected to it. “Because I’m not.”

“Of course.”

“Even if your A game is a little more… A gamey than I anticipated.” Bucky found himself sliding a hand into Steve’s hair, and ohhhh, it was soft. “And it turns out you’re really good at pretending to seduce me.”

“Was I pretending?” Steve asked innocently. Bucky could _feel_ the smirk on Steve’s face widen, and oh, fuck. Bucky’s heart was beating so loud Steve _had_ to be hearing it.

“Y-yeah.” His voice cracked a little. “You’re a good friend like that.”

Steve brushed his lips over Bucky’s jaw line and hummed. “A very good friend.”

“Uh… uh-huh.” Bucky agreed, having absolutely zero idea what he was agreeing to. “The best. On a scale from one to ten, you’re… ah, fuck it,” he broke off, because seriously, fuck it, fuck dignity or pride or _whatever_ had been keeping him from tugging Steve up and crashing their mouths together, a wrong that he set right immediately. Steve made a surprised sound against his lips, but he must have approved because he was tilting his head to angle it better, and tightening his grip on Bucky’s hip.

In the end, Bucky had no idea if Riley saw them or not.

In the end, Bucky didn’tt care.

Turned out he’d been right after all. Steve _had_ dragged him in there to get his hands down Bucky’s pants. _Yay_.

He'd definitely won the break up.

-end-

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed and that it makes up for the sad in my last fic!


End file.
